Chapter 5 how they met
by Hisoka Uchiha
Summary: this is the most depressing chapter ...we think points to other writers it's a chapter about how Hisoka and Ryuu met...and Yukiko ....she's just there


Chapter 5 How They Met

Hey! I am not Hisoka, but I'm the person who created Ryuu! I am mostly writing the story.

5 years early

One day in Konoha there was little girl named Hisoka who was suffering hell. She lived with her brothers who can be pricks. "One day! One day you two I will leave this place!" she shouted out in the hallway "Hnn… What did you say?" Sasuke said ignoring what Hisoka said. Hisoka was now fuming with rage "Don't act like you didn't hear me!" she shouted once more.

"Yeah, yeah we heard you. Now come on or we will be late for school. Hisoka gave up shouting and decided to do what her brother said. When they got to school Hisoka didn't talk to anyone because she did not want to have friends for she did not want them to interfere with her life. Moreover, everyone knew not to mess with Hisoka because she had a nasty temper and therefore nobody talked to her, but that was going to change. It happened at the big tree.

"Hi." said a boy with green eyes and rusty red hair. Hisoka looked up "What do you want!"

"Whoa, whoa easy there. You don't have to yell. As you can see I'm right here." he said raising his, hands for calm down motion. "Well, I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" she yelled picking up a rock and throwing it at him in which he ducked. "Hey no need to throw something at me!" he yelled looking a bit mad. "What are you going to do about it! If your smart you will leave me alone!" Hisoka yelled turning her back on him. Thinking that he left she turned around only to see the boy still there. "I thought that-"

"Shut up and listen!" he yelled the playful look gone.

"Wha-"

"Listen! The reason why I'm here is because I thought that you would be my friend!"

"Well, you thought wrong, so go away and don't talk to me. You are pathetic to think that you can be my friend." Hisoka said rather coldly and that's when the boy snapped. He grabbed Hisoka by the throat and held her against the tree.

"I am so sick of everyone calling me pathetic! It gets me so mad that-AHHHH!!!" the boy yelled clutching his head in pain. Hisoka watched in horror as the boy dropped her on the ground holding his head and screaming. To be honest Hisoka did not know what to do for this was unexpected. "I-I've n-n-nev-er h-h-had-d-d a fr-fr-iend. I-I'm-m-m s-s-so l-l-lon-ly. N-n-no-body e-e-ver g-g-gives m-m-me a ch-chance. W-why!" the boy yelled as he was crying and screamed again only this time in fury. "Why! Why do you want to be alone! I hate it! Hate it!" He fell to his knees and got up looking at Hisoka with pain filled eyes now replaced with rage. Hisoka's eyes soften as she looked at the boy "I'm sorry." she said with a tear rolling down her cheek and soon she started crying. Something she had not done in a while. She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. The boy calmed down and was now patting her on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Hisoka… Yours?"

"Ryuu. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For stopping me and accepting me, but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't leave me." Ryuu said as he passed out and Hisoka did what he asked.

5 years later

Ryuu snapped out of his thoughts, looked above him, and smiled as he remembered that day as he sat under the big tree where he and Hisoka met. "Ryuu! Finally we found you!" yelled Yukiko walking up to him. "Hey Ryuu lets go already. We'll be late if we do not move now." Hisoka said.

"Oh sorry."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yukiko asked as she looked around. "Yeah this isn't a place you normally go to Ryuu." Hisoka said agreeing with Yukiko. They were in the forest near a creak with a big oak tree that seemed to over power the other trees. "You…you don't remember." Ryuu said as he placed a big smile on his face, which in reality he felt sadness as the thought of his best friend forgetting this place. "Remember what?" Hisoka asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing…" Ryuu said as he got up and walked with his friends "Hey you guys." he said abruptly as the two girls looked at him. "Your guys are my very best friends."

"And you are to Ryuu." Hisoka said.

"Yeah." Yukiko said as she agreed with Hisoka on this subject.

"And we'll always be friends forever won't we?"

"Yeah sure forever." Hisoka replied looking at Ryuu with confusion.

"I guess so." Yukiko replied.

"One more thing…"

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Don't leave me." Ryuu said as he then continued walking. The two girls just stood there until Ryuu called them out of their thoughts.


End file.
